An Asthma, Allergy and Immunologic Disease Cooperative Research Center (AAIDCRC) will conduct a coordinated set of interdisciplinary research projects focused on better understanding and management of IgE-dependent allergic inflammation, particularly of the respiratory track. The long- term objective of these research projects is to improve the opportunity for therapeutic interventions in the management of chronic allergic disorders, including allergic respiratory disease and intra-operative anaphylaxis due to drug and latex rubber allergies. In particular the cells and tissues of allergic individuals will be studied using a variety of techniques to better understand risk assessment for clinical sensitivity, disease pathophysiology, and the mechanism of action for a variety of anti-inflammatory interventions. Components of this project are: (A) ADMINISTRATIVE CORE will provide administrative services and statistical support for the planning and analysis of experiments. (B). LABORATORY CORE will provide cell-mediator release studies and analysis of body fluids for antibodies and mediators to projects of the AAIDCRC. PROJECT 1 (Immunotherapy in Allergic Asthma) will study the effects of immunotherapy on the underlying cellular and T cell-derived inflammatory mediator/cytokine response, the physiologic response, and the clinical response in allergic asthmatics. PROJECT 2 (Inflammation in Airway Disease) will study the flux of mediators including cytokines, immunoglobulins and T-lymphocyte subsets in bronchoalveolar lavage following segmental allergen challenge, and will examine the effects of topical corticosteroids on allergic inflammation in this allergen provocation model of asthma. PROJECT 3 (Mechanisms of Action of Steroids on Inflammation) will study the influence of glucocorticoids on the function and gene expression of resident macrophages and epithelial cells from allergic inflammation in the lung. PROJECT 4 (Studies of Allergic Reactions to Drugs and Latex) will develop a series of standardized diagnostic materials for in vitro and in vivo diagnosis of latex allergies, establish the diagnostic sensitivity and specificity of each, determine frequency of latex-specific immune responses in the general population, and study the natural history of latex allergy. PROJECT 5 (Asthma Risk Factors and Management in Inner City Adolescents) will evaluate risk factors for asthma morbidity and compare a comprehensive individualized interventional program delivered to moderate and severe adolescent asthmatics through a special asthma clinic to an interventional program that will deliver asthma education without medical management.